1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a timepiece.
2. Related Art
Wristwatches are so designed that a common movement, which is a basic component, is incorporated in a timepiece case that varies in terms of size and exterior appearance by using a casing ring for both cost reduction and an increase in exterior appearance variation, whereby a plurality of kinds of timepiece having different sizes and exterior appearances are configured (see JP-A-2001-13268, for example).
In JP-A-2001-13268, the casing ring (support member) is positioned in the in-plane direction by allowing protrusions formed at a plurality of locations along the outer circumferential surface of the casing ring to come into contact with the inner circumferential surface of an exterior case.
On the other hand, the casing ring is positioned in the thickness direction (height direction) of the timepiece by pressing the front surface of the periphery of a dial against the exterior case via a receiving ring (dial receiving member) supported by the casing ring. That is, the dial, the receiving ring, and the casing ring are sequentially disposed between the exterior case and the case back in the direction from the front side to the rear side of the timepiece, and push-up protrusions of the case back press the casing ring toward the front side of the timepiece for the positioning in the height direction.
In JP-A-2001-13268 described above, the front surface of the casing ring is not in direct contact with the case, but the lifted casing ring is positioned in the height direction by causing the dial to come into contact with the case via the receiving ring. In this configuration, if the dimensions of the dial, the receiving ring, and the casing ring are not precise enough and have errors, the positions of the casing ring and the receiving ring in the height direction are affected by an accumulated value of the errors. The height position of the movement held by the receiving ring could therefore undesirably vary.